For the sake of Icha Icha!
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Jiraiya has the last task for Naruto to finish his three-years long training trip – to sneak into women's bathhouse and bring back quality material for his new book! Little does Naruto know that a certain girl is visiting the onsen as well… Written for fun, light lemon, yuri, NaruHina


**AN: Hi, everyone, WND here! Well, my main story is again taking some time to update, so to calm everyone down, I came up with another light romantic comedy one-shot for you, which I hope you'll find to your liking. A bit of warning - there is no explicit material, but it does contain girl on girl scene (yuri). So if you don't like that, please, don't read. And as always, feel free to comment. Comments keep me alive, seriously!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Hinata (not necessarily in that order).**

* * *

><p><strong>For the sake of Icha Icha!<strong>

(…)

_(Late morning, cheap hotel room, Yu no Kuni)_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Jiraiya sighed and carefully cleared out his ears. "No, I'm not. And show some respect, Naruto, you're talking to the great and mighty Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!" he proclaimed boldly while striking his elegant, intimidating pose with hands spread wide and one knee pushed forward.

To Naruto, it looked more like his sensei got a sudden, painful case of cramps.

"I'm talking to a pervert, that's what you are! And that's what you want to make out of me too!" he shouted, folding hands over chest in an indignant pose.

"Gaki, if I wanted you to become pervert, I would already do so," Jiraiya waved off his student's accusation nonchalantly. "This is about the training that I promised both you and Tsunade, about making you the great ninja warrior that you are supposed to be, about the prophecy of a child that will save the world…"

"And about your perverted research!" finished Naruto with a frown.

"And about my perverted research," nodded Jiraiya without batting an eye.

"Geez, I can't believe you!" Naruto threw up his hands while glaring daggers into his sensei. "All these three years you drag me through hell, make me do thing I can't even understand, sweat me a river away and almost kill me in the process – only to demand that I do this?!" He pointed with shaky finger out of the window on a large, pleasantly decorated building. It was the largest building in the entire village and even at this time there was a crowd of people gathered in front of it.

"I'm telling you, Naruto, it's all for your training," huffed Jiraiya. "I tolerated that you refused to partake in any of my research before, partly because of your age, partly because you would most probably ruin all of it with your blunt approach of an _Oni_ in a porcelain shop. But not this time. You will go to those hot springs and you will come back with at least five pages worth of material, you understand me?"

"No, I don't!" shouted Naruto. "Why should I bother and waste my time with some stupid research for your pervy books? How is that going to help me get back Sasuke? Or become Hokage? It's completely useless!"

Jiraiya sighed heavily before sitting down on his knees and motioning for Naruto to come closer. "Sit down, Naruto."

"But I-"

"Sit. Down."

Grumbling in annoyance, Naruto reluctantly obeyed his teacher's order and sat down in the same manner before the man he called "Pervy Sage".

"Listen, Naruto," Jiraiya started in a surprisingly gentle tone, "this might look like a pointless exercise to you and I admit that it might even look like nothing more than me trying to take advantage of your training for more stuff for my book. But this is, actually, much more than that."

"What do you mean, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto carefully.

"There is more to being a ninja than just using flashy techniques and overwhelming your foe with strength or outsmarting him. This is about the bane of all male and sometimes even female ninjas throughout the entire history of mankind. From the first moment that man and woman looked at each other and found the other one appealing, this danger came alive and threatened to destroy relationships, spill secrets and crush countries with nothing but a simple ushered word," said Jiraiya in a grave voice.

Naruto gulped. That sounded ominously dangerous indeed. Perhaps his sensei was right for once and was trying to convey to him something important? "What danger are you talking about, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya closed eyes and nodded a few times, as if finding Naruto worthy of the answer, before saying in a slow, even voice: "Seduction."

Naruto blinked twice. "What is that?"

"That, my boy, is the art of the opposite sex to get you under their control. With this, they will easily learn all your secrets, find out all your weaknesses and make you betray your friends and village without you even realizing so!"

"Y-You mean like some kind of a super-powerful genjutsu?" gasped Naruto in horror.

"Well, something like that," nodded Jiraiya. "It doesn't work on older and more experienced shinobi like me, for example, but you are still young and virg-eerrmm, uncorrupted by this. For a fairly pretty intelligent girl it would be almost too easy to make you do whatever she wanted, even things you wouldn't normally let anyone do to you."

"Oh no! A-Are you saying that girls are going to mind-control me?" Naruto started to freak you and grabbed Jiraiya by his shirt, shaking with him violently forward and back. "How do I stop them, Ero-sennin? What do I do? I don't want to end like a mindless husk! I don't want to get brainwashed! Please, do something!"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Jiraiya pushed his hyperactive student down on the ground and resumed his previous pose. "As I've told you, seduction is bane of all untrained shinobi, but that doesn't mean that you're helpless against it. And, luckily for you, you are under the tutelage of one of the most experienced shinobi in this particular field of expertise. Just follow my instructions closely and you'll soon know immediately whether a girl wants to take advantage of you or not."

"Right, right," nodded Naruto vehemently, "so, what do I do?"

"I'm glad that you asked, gaki," grinned Jiraiya as he took Naruto around shoulder, shooting perverted looks to the women in the line for the onsen. "Now here's what you're going to do…"

(…)

_(Two hours later, front doors of hot springs, Yu no Kuni)_

'_Okay, I can do this,'_ thought Naruto with a determined look as he closed to the entry to the supposed-to-be bane of all ninjas. Last part of his training. His final exam. The proof of him being a real man! And… other difficult words for this particular type of challenge.

With that in mind, Naruto confidently strode towards his destination – while attempting to zip his jacket up over his big breasts and smooth his incredibly tight shorts.

'_Cha, I'm sure that Ero-sennin never thought about this,'_ thought the blond Jinchūriki, self-confident smile lighting up his very feminine face. Getting into hot springs as he was would be difficult enough, but getting to the woman part would be almost impossible without being detected. Luckily, Naruto's oldest technique became very easy solution for that.

His famous, Kage-level-defeating** Oiroke no Jutsu** _(Sexy Technique)._

'_Nobody is going to have even a shadow of suspicion,'_ thought Naruko, Naruto's busty, curvy and hunky female version, as she turned the last corner before the hot springs building. She remembered the crowds that were gathered there before and planned to use that large amount of males to confirm that nobody would ever thought about her actually being a guy. Her plan was supposed to be bulletproof, but when she made the final step and looked at her destination, she realized that it had one small flaw after all.

There was no one left in front of the building.

'_What the… where is everybody?'_ thought Naruko, glancing around with a surprised expression on her slightly smaller, round face. No matter how hard she looked, it was completely empty though. Even when she stepped into the entry room, lined with lightened wood and with an empty counter right behind the door, she couldn't see anyone. _'Perhaps they are all already inside?'_ She giggled as she imagined hot baths full of naked, big-breasted women, all seductively smiling at her. This was getting easier than she first thought!

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Well, perhaps it wasn't as easy as she first thought.

A rather thick man walked out of the backroom behind the counter, eyeing his newest customer suspiciously. He stopped right in front of her, folding his massive hands over his even more massive chest. "I don't remember you being on my guest list. Who are you and where are you from?"

"E-eee…" Naruko gulped, suddenly unsure if she actually entered the right building. She didn't know anything about having to reserve a spot in hot springs. Every time they went to one with Ero-sennin, they just entered, paid some modest fee and then relaxed for a good hour or two.

"Well?! I asked you something, you…" the man suddenly paled as he spotted the forehead protector on Naruko's forehead. "Y-You… you are from Konoha?" he gasped.

"What?" Naruko looked up to follow the man's line of sight, then blinked in realization of what he meant. "Ah! Yeah, sure. I'm from Konoha," she grinned, adjusting her protector a bit.

"M-My apologies, miss! I didn't know, I thought that everyone was already… e-erm, please go inside! Everything is prepared already." He practically polished the wooden floor with his bald head as he scuffled away from Naruko while bowing as deep as his corpulent belly allowed him.

'_Wow! That's some service here!'_ thought Naruko, casting one last confused look to the man before striding through the curtain with lady sign above it. _'I must remember to thank baa-chan for getting Konoha back on feet. It's recognized even here in Hot Spring country!'_

Just as Naruko went through the curtain, two men exited through the adjacent entry leading to the male part. One of them, clad in mix of grey and white robes, looked with slight disdain on the hot spring keeper. "We checked everything. It seems safe… enough. We will still patrol outside for any possible intruder, though."

"A-As you wish, sirs," mumbled the keeper quickly. "But my establishment is very safe and pervert-secure, I am sure that young girls will be sa-"

"Ladies!" The other man, younger and visibly less controlling himself, cut him off with a dangerous look in eyes. "It's ladies for you, you commoner. If you refer to them in any other way, you'll lose more than your establishment's reputation!"

"Now now, Hayato, do not be so hasty," the first man lightly chastised his colleague, although his tone indicated no real interest in their host's safety. "We have work to do here. Let us go outside and make sure that Hiashi-sama's daughters are not disturbed by anyone."

The hot spring keeper had to suppress a cold shiver running down his spine as he watched both guards go out of the house. He got paid very well for his losses, which included having to chase all other people away and make the whole building usable only by his sudden guests from Konoha. But he was still quite scared of them. The girls – ladies, he corrected himself quickly – were beauties, no doubt about that, but their guardians were arrogant beyond normal human's comprehension. The money was nice, but he wouldn't be able to breathe calmly until they were all gone.

Briefly wondering why the last lady looked so unlike the other two, he went back after his business, making sure that he was nowhere nearby the lady's part of the springs.

(…)

_(Meanwhile in the hot springs, Yu no Kuni)_

"Aaaah! This feels sooo much better than at home!" Hanabi Hyūga splashed a bit of hot water high above her head and then giggled as it rained back down on her. "Don't you agree, neechan?"

"Yes, it feels very nice, imouto," smiled Hinata, Hiashi's first daughter and current heir to the Hyūga clan, and slowly relaxed in the steaming air coming from the pool. She was a bit hesitant at first about going so far away from Konoha just to get some free time with her younger sister, but when Hanabi insisted on something, she got it no matter what. She had that effect on her father, cousin and even on her elder sister.

Which led to them being escorted by highly-skilled branch members of the family here into a small town on border of Yu no Kuni, where they went on a shopping spree, visited a very famous house of feet massages and then headed for the most prominent bath house they could find.

"Sooo, neechan," Hanabi's grin would put Cheshire cat to shame, "are you looking forward to it?"

"Looking forward to what, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"Why, to the return of your handsome boyfriend, of course!" giggled the smaller girl, leaning closer to her big sister's naked body. "His journey was supposed to last for three years, right? That's going to end any day now. Do you think that he changed a lot during that time?" she wondered loudly.

"H-Hanabi-chan! N-Naruto-kun is not my boyfriend!" protested Hinata bashfully, lowering partially under the water surface. "But… I think he would probably grow up a bit on his journey…" Her cheeks reddened as she imagined how Naruto must look now. His strong, tall, athletic body, with only a light patch of golden hair on his chest, muscles rippling with every movement he made, yet his gentle eyes of deep ocean color showing that he still treated everyone with kindness, even people he didn't like.

"Is someone thinking about naked Naruto right now?" Two small arms hugged Hinata from behind, pinning her arms to sides.

"H-Hanabi-chan!" Hinata's startled cry earned her nothing but tighter grip on her naked body.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure that he'll notice you soon. Why, if he could see you just now, he'd probably jump out of his pants immediately!" giggled Hanabi, teasingly grabbing her big sister's big assets and pushing them above water. "You grew up a lot while he was away, you know."

"H-Hanabi-chan, this is enough! S-Stop it immediately!" Hinata's face was starting to resemble a long-boiled crayfish, her embarrassment level shooting through the floor. Hanabi at first envied her elder sister's sudden growth, but then found it a great opportunity for some sibling teasing. She obviously loved getting her sister embarrassed in front of others and making boys getting instant nosebleeds while girls huffed in indignation and tried to hide the jealousy in their eyes at the same time. Whoever gave Hanabi her name, be it her mother or father, must have been an oracle (1).

"Awww, I'm so sorry, neechan," Hanabi's tone carried no apologetic tone whatsoever, although she let go of her sister's breasts and slipped back into the hot water. "How about having some sake to calm down your dangerously high fever?" she asked as she leant over the pool's stone border and grabbed two small cups and bottle of cooled rice wine settled up nearby.

"W… where did you get sake, neechan?" gasped Hinata. "Y-You know that father only allows us a sip during ceremonies…"

"I nicely asked our host," answered Hanabi with a tone that didn't fool Hinata for even a second.

"Nicely, Hanabi-chan?"

"Weeell… I nicely asked him and smiled as sweetly as possible," continued Hanabi in innocent voice, only her eyes indicating how scary she probably seemed to be to the poor man whose establishment they were using right now. "And before you knew it, kaboom – the best sake from his cellar! Here, let's drink!"

Not waiting for her sister's reply, she simply poured them both full cups, then emptied her own with an amazing speed and stared at Hinata with expecting look in her white eyes.

"Ummm… m-maybe just one sip," relented Hinata in a slightly resigned tone, slowly lifting the cup to her lips and taking a careful, small sip. She was quite surprised by the taste – Hanabi must have threatened the poor owner really well if he gave up such a good drink to them. Bolstered a bit by its refined, slightly bitter taste with a light touch of Hakuto (2) that tickled her taste buds, Hinata had to admire their host's taste – this wine would be fine enough even for Daimyo's closest friends. She sighed contently as the cool liquid both calmed her down and heated her from the inside immediately.

"Feels good, right?" Hanabi kept grinning as she emptied her second cup in one quick swoop, then jumped out of the pool and lousily wrapped a towel above her chest. "I'll go and bother our gracious host for some more sake before he manages to hide it from us. Don't down it all by yourself… or maybe do. I'm sure you are much more open-minded when drunk," she quickly winked at her big sister before running out of the pool area.

"Hanabi-chan, come back! You can't take advantage of our host so callously… and wrap your towel more firmly, it's going to fa-all…" Hinata's soft-spoken voice slowly died out when she realized there was no one around to hear it.

Sighing to herself and dropping back into the relaxingly-hot water, she was torn between feeling gracious for having a closer relationship with her younger sister and feeling awkward at her sometimes crazy antics. She knew that it was mostly just her age, trying to find her own way in the uptight world around her, but if she kept going on like that, it was only a matter of time before she got someone into trouble. Herself or someone else.

Casting a quick glance at the still full bottle of sake, she hurriedly turned her eyes firmly back in front of herself. No, she couldn't do that, she just couldn't. She might have broken her father's order to not drink out of family ceremonies… even though he didn't _technically_ order them to not drink alcohol… but she was **not** going to drink an entire bottle by herself. Definitely not. Nuh-uh. Not in a million years.

But the hot spring was starting to become rather stuffy and that sake was so incredibly cold and refreshing, plus its fresh fruity aftertaste left the inside of her mouth pleasantly tingling and slightly dry for more drinks. And it would be such a waste to let it warm up before Hanabi came back with more. Just one more cup certainly wouldn't hurt… or maybe two…

When the papery desk, separating spring area from the dressing room, slid open again, both the cup and the bottle were empty to the last drop.

(…)

_(Five minutes ago, scrubbing room of the hot springs, Yu no Kuni)_

"Cha! This was sooo easy! I'll have this mission finished in no time!" Naruko vigorously scrubbed every exposed inch of her new female body before downing on herself another tube of pleasantly warm water.

This hot spring proved so far nothing short of heavenly. Sure, she completely forgot about her transformation and almost managed to stumble into the guy's part of the hot springs, but managed to catch herself just before she actually went there. Strangely flushed from the idea of many perverted men ogling her naked body, she hurriedly entered the correct part, threw her bunch of clothes into one of the changing baskets without looking at them, and then proceeded with the heavy cleaning duty. No one would accuse her of being a pig, at least as far as personal hygiene went.

"And now for the real work!" she chirped excitedly as she tossed the empty wooden tube aside, hastily wrapped a towel around her waist and ran at her highest speed straight to the main hot spring area.

Not even bothering to slow down to open the papery desk, she busted in like a big tidal wave.

"I'm heeee-whoooaaaAAAAAA!" Running as fast as she was, when her feet slipped on a particularly slippery stone, polished from years of usage by dainty women feet, the only thing Naruko was able to do was an impressive somersault and landing face-first in the steaming pool, with the towel dropping at the base of the small stone stairs leading into the watery area.

"Pffrrr!" she spat out water as soon as she managed to emerge again, "what was that?! Stupid slippery stones and… huh? Where is everyone?" she turned around in confusion. Normally, at least according to Jiraiya, women hot springs were full at every time during the whole day. Sure, it was a bit strange that there was no one in either the changing area or the cleaning room, but she just thought that meant that everyone was here. But even with the slight mist coming out of ever-refilling hot spring there was no woman in sight.

At least that was what she thought before hearing a small, playful giggle from somewhere by her right hand.

'_A-ha, there's someone!'_ thought Naruko, giggling herself as her face changed from confused into prankstery-wicked. "Hey there, pretty lady!" she waved as she quickly half-went, half-swam to the steam-obscured silhouette. "I'm Narut-taagghh!" she quickly bit her own tongue to swallow what almost slipped her and corrected herself: "I-I meant I'm Naruko and I'm new here, so I thought that we could introduce to each other and maybe… maybe… eh…"

'_Wow!'_ she thought as she finally got close enough to the other female to take a full look at her naked form. She was submerged in the water from the waist down, with just enough of her soft lower belly and visible hip curves showing off both in the reflection on the water surface and in real on her slightly waspish figure. The broad waist quickly raised into surprisingly thin belly, both of them covered in a myriad of glistening drops of sweat gliding down the skin of color of a freshly whipped cream. Small belly button seemed to capture Naruko's eyes for a second with how it perfectly blended into the smooth, un-tanned belly and she indeed felt like it took her at least a minute to tear her eyes off it in order to go higher – immediately followed by feeling of fresh blood rushing into her cheeks as two smooth orbs blocked her sight. Naruko herself formed her own figure after many provocative pictures of half-naked women in dirty magazines from stores all around Konoha, but even she felt envious of the pair of breasts directly in front of her. Those would get onto the cover page of even the most famous magazines in the entire Land of Fire!

'_I'm sooo lucky!'_ she giggled perversely in her mind as her eyes travelled upwards over the lean neck and up to the gentle round face…

'_I'm dead.'_

That face belonged to no one else than Hinata Hyūga.

She changed quite a lot in the last three years, but those pearly white eyes were unmistakable. Combined with her smooth features, soft chin and lightly pinkish cheeks framed by a long cascade of dark blue hair, it was clear that the shy girl Naruko once knew blossomed into a very fine woman.

And once she recognized who was in front of her, she would undoubtedly fry Naruko alive with her stare alone.

Hinata's eyes slightly narrowed before they widened again, trying to focus on the person in front of them. She giggled again, a sound that resembled more a tingling of silver bells to Naruko's eyes, and hiccupped lightly. "Hel-lo," she said, slightly slurring at the "lo" syllable. "Do… do I know yhou?"

"What? You mean that… aaah!" Naruko quickly realized her only chance and immediately turned around, intent on disappearing as fast as possible. "Nono, not whatsoever. My mistake, really, my mistake. I'll just get my things and be out of your pool as soon as-"

"Stop."

That single word could have just as well be a jinx for petrification spell since Naruko stopped dead in her tracks, frozen in half-movement.

"Y-Yes?" she croaked, almost too terrified to look back at Hinata but unable to help herself.

She squeaked – she actually squeaked! – when a pair of smooth, water-coated hands wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Turrn arhound," whispered slightly heavy voice directly into her right ear. "I whanna shee yoouu…"

"Iip!" Nothing else escaped Naruko's lips as she slowly did as ordered, feeling like somebody turned up the temperature by at least ten degrees.

Hinata's face was now closer than ever, so close that Naruko could spot every single detail, every little wet hair stuck to the pale face, every glistening drop of water running down the smooth cheeks… quite red cheeks, she suddenly realized. In fact, Hinata looked slightly different than Naruko remembered her and not just by maturing up. Her eyes seemed slightly unfocused, turning left and right even when she tried to look directly into Naruko's own blue eyes, and the occasional light giggle escaping her lips sounded dangerously close to…

"Hinata, are you… are you drunk?" asked Naruto in incredulous tone, unable to believe that someone like the shy, stuttering girl she remembered from Konoha would do something as vulgar as that.

"Drunksy?" repeated Hinata, clearly fighting with her own tongue for control, before giggling again. "Nhooo… drinksing is for baaad girls… I'mma good girl, good daddsy's girl…" she giggled again and leaned closer to her new friend, ignoring Naruko's subtle attempts to free from her drunken grasp.

Then Naruko noticed that something clicked behind Hinata's eyes as she managed to focus her attention on the blonde girl again.

"How… hhow dho you know my name's?" she asked, her eyes squinting in suspicion.

'_Goddamit!'_ Naruko barely managed to contain another squeak as she felt like banging her head against the nearest stone. Stupid stupid stupid! Hinata might have ignored another girl in the swimming pool, but certainly not one who knew her by name without the Hyūga princess ever introducing herself. Her big stupid mouth got her into even bigger trouble than she was in just two minutes ago.

"Ehehe, just a hint, really, a lucky shot!" she lied through her teeth as she quickly disentangled from Hinata's grasp and turned around to get the hell out. "Anyway, it was nice to see you! Bye!"

"Wait!"

Not wishing to get frozen by the commanding tone in Hinata's voice again, Naruto shut out her voice as best as she could and dived forward – before a heavy body landed on her back, something stabbed her hard in the back of her neck and she disappeared under the water.

'_Damn!'_

Fighting in water was hard. Fighting under water was even harder. Fighting under water when you didn't want to hurt your friend was a category in itself. And combined with Naruko's new girly body, she felt like struggling for a control with a sumo wrestler in a mud pit. She rolled around, fighting against the reflex to gasp for air as another body kept trying to hold on to her, splashing the hot water all around. She barely recognized where was up and where was down, just trying to get rid of the heavy weight that seemed to move every time she tried to reach for it and tear it away. Everything around got a blue, blurred tint and sounds of swashing water felt really strange when submerged.

It lasted maybe for ten seconds, even though it felt more like an hour, before she suddenly got pulled up above the water. She coughed and wheezed, shaking her head vigorously to get rid of the water in her eyes – and gasped as she found Hinata's face mere inches away from her own, scrutinizing every detail of her face with frightening meticulousness.

"You… you look ssho much like Narruto," she said and before Naruko could object in any way, she joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

'_Oh my kammhhnnn…'_ Every thought fled Naruko's mind as searing spike of pleasure stabbed directly through it. All her higher brain functions shut down with an immediate efficiency, leaving her body to deal with the assault in its own way – by heating up to dangerous levels. She heard someone moan into the kiss and it took her two heartbeats to realize that someone was her. The flush on her cheeks was burning its way to her teeth and her throat dried up in an instant just as she struggled to resist the most primal urge she ever felt – to return the kiss. It was like trying to resist eating a candy when you were on a month-long sugar-free course – it felt so wrong to deny it that the best she could do was just to stay still and do absolutely nothing.

Only when Hinata stopped and their lips finally parted did Naruko recover at least small bits of her sanity.

"H-Hinata, wait! Really, this isn't what you want to do!" she said as she slowly backed away from her usually shy friend, not noticing that her reversed walk was taking her in the direction of a deeper part of the hot spring.

"It ish," protested Hinata with dream-like look as she slowly followed Naruko's walk, resembling lazy, drunken cat tracking its prey. Under normal circumstances, Naruko wouldn't feel threatened by a look like that one bit, but nothing was normal right now – and the sight terrified her just as much as it kept awakening churning whirlpool in her belly.

"No, really! Look, I'm…" Naruko gulped but, after a quick battle, decided that her friend's safety had to come before everything else, and continued before she could change her mind, "… I'm not who you think. I'm not Naruko – I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, your friend from Konoha, remember? Look, I'll prove it!"

She put her hands together in a releasing sign, concentrated on creating a small chakra burst to cancel her transformation…

… and nothing happened.

"Narruto…?" asked Hinata slowly, then her lips spread into big, happy smile. She giggled again. "Of cooourshe yhou are," she said in the exact same voice as a vixen would when convincing a rabbit that it wasn't going to eat it. "Of cooourshe yhou are not him. Now come herreee…"

'_W-what happened? Release! Release! Dammit, why isn't it…'_ Naruko didn't get another chance as she stepped into the deeper part of the water just in the moment when Hinata jumped her again.

This time the underwater battle took much longer, both combatants doing their very best to subdue the other while fighting for an occasional grasp of breath above the water surface. Naruko clearly had more experience with close fighting, but was heavily disadvantaged by knowing that it was her friend who stood against her, and her girl body was behaving lot more differently than her old one. Hinata, on the other hand, was quite intoxicated and much more playful than Naruko ever expected her to be. She wasn't sure if Hinata was using any chakra in their fight, but at least she didn't manage to hit any painful area on her body… yet.

"Come… on… Hinata… calm down!" gasped Naruko as she resurfaced, holding her friend under neck while trying to keep her hands pinned down against her back. It was harder than expected, with the hot water getting to her and with the knowledge that she was actually holding a naked girl against her equally naked body. Under any other circumstances, she would be already suffering from a very heavy nosebleed.

"Ooh, I'm sho calm," objected Hinata as her legs sneaked back around Naruko and hugged her around her calves. "And yhou are wet!" she finished as she jerked her whole body and they were both under water in a moment.

'_Dammit, that girl is as slippery as an eel!'_ thought Naruko, barely having time to get any air in her lungs as she got pulled down in a matter of moments. Hinata's legs around her own released their grip, only to suddenly close around her neck. For a second, she felt a terrible dread in her stomach that her friend was about to suffocate her or snap her head. Instead, she got pulled to the white-eyed girl just in time for another sloppy, underwater kiss.

"Ghaaah!" After five longest seconds of her life, Hinata's grip loosened just enough for Naruko to jump above the water, taking deep, calming breaths as she tried to regain her composure from yet another kiss this day.

This wasn't supposed to happen! What about her mission, about her resistance to seduction? Jiraiya sent her here to learn how to recognize woman's attempts to warp her mind to their own ends and use them to make her obey the evil temptress. And instead of having the upper hand by transforming into a girl, it felt like she was the one at disadvantage!

"Dhon't ignore me," whispered a sweet, teasing voice in her ear as pair of nimble hands grabbed her on her parts – very sensitive parts!

On the other hand, it seemed like being at disadvantage felt almost sinfully good.

"As you wish!" Feeling a new rush of energy in her, Naruko whipped around, grabbing Hinata's hands with one of her own and using the other to push the slightly taller girl against the borders of the pool. She felt a small twinge of guilt when seeing Hinata gasp for air, but when she smiled again, she knew that she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Okay… Hinata… just calm down, okay? Calm down," repeated Naruko while holding her down, even though she felt like she was saying it for her own sake. Her heart was beating faster than ever, her blood was rushing through parts of her body she didn't even know she possessed, a loud hum in her head was numbing her to everything around her except the girl in front of her – damn sexy, wet, hard-breathing girl – and even now she registered with almost painful closeness how their wet, heated bodies pressed together to form almost a single entity. Hinata's beating heart felt almost like her own, her ragged breaths were Naruko's ragged breath, her hot whispers were Naruko's hot whispers…

'_Come on, Naruko, control yourself. She's defenseless now, don't do anything stupid. Just let her go, gently, and back away before something terrible happens…'_

With almost inhuman nimbleness, Hinata grabbed the polished stones that formed the border of their pool and jumped so high that her whole body got above the water level. There, with drops of water sprinkling down on Naruko's stunned form, she completed a perfect back handspring, easily landing in a crouch on the small grassy patch between the pool and the wooden fence separating different pools with her body hid by nothing but transparent white steam coming off the water.

Before Naruko managed to recover, she found herself in the same deadlock as before, with Hinata's thighs trapping her neck in deadly, silk-soft vicegrip, and pulled closer to the sitting girl until her body hit the pool's border. Slowly looking up from the gentle curve of Hinata's lower belly, her blue eyes met the mischievous look of sparkling white orbs.

"Yhou are not ghoing anywhere, shweetie," announced Hinata in a voice of a real victor, leaning down and capturing Naruko's lips in a third and final kiss.

'_Screw the control,'_ was the last of Naruko's thoughts that day as she leaned closer and returned the kiss with all the passion of her burning female body.

(…)

_(Two hours later, cheap hotel room, Yu no Kuni)_

"'_Oh, no. You… you cannot do this, Raido-sama,' whispered the busty raven-haired beauty, her lower lip trembling with the last remnants of self-control she possessed._"

Jiraiya's lips frowned for a moment, then turned into a satisfied smirk as he dipped the pen in a nearby ink and lowered it to the paper again.

"'_I can and I will,' proclaimed the head of the daimio's Guard, using all of his might to ravish the innocent girl's body. 'You are mine and no one elses. Mine!' he growled and his iron-like grip tore a weak whimper from the fair maiden's pale lips. 'Do you hear me, woman? You are mine! Mi-'_"

The front door crashed open and Jiraiya almost ruined his day's worth of work with a haste movement of his hand.

"Oh! Naruto, back already?" he grinned in his famous way. "So, how did the mission… go?"

Not bothering to answer, Naruto slowly stumbled forward before dropping on the nearest futon, not caring one bit whose futon it actually was. For a moment, he kept staring into the ceiling, his look a mixture of daily dream and the happy gaze of a village idiot. Then it seemed to snap back into normal as he looked first at his surprised teacher and then at his day's work. Without asking for permission he grabbed the papers covered in tiny, cramped letters, looked through them with a bored look, and then threw them aside.

"Pervy Sage?"

"Yes?" asked Jiraiya in a careful voice while herding back his latest novel concept.

"Mission complete."

"Really?" Jiraiya's face lit with surprised joy. "Well, Naruto, I admit I had slight doubt about your abilities, but if you say that you completed my mis-"

"Actually," said Naruto as he stared a hole into the ceiling, "I'd call it a double success."

"Double success?" Jiraiya blinked several times before his face split into a wolf grin. "Whoa, Naruto! It looks like you might become an even greater seducer than me, the mighty Jiraiya!"

Naruto snorted loudly at that and turned to side, closing eyes to get a much needed sleep. Before that happened, he mumbled: "Oh and one more thing, ero-sensei."

"What's that?"

"Your book sucks."

"W-What?!" Jiraiya almost jumped through the roof at that. "How you dare say so, you ungrateful little brat?! My books are masterpiece, the finest art you'll find! Even if you managed to seduce a girl or two, that gives you no right to-"

"…zzz…"

'_Chm, what does he know?'_ pouted Jiraiya, snuggling his manuscript protectively. _'He's just as cocky as was his father. What could he possibly know more about two girls making out than me? Cha!'_

(…)

_(At the same time, road between Yu no Kuni and Konoha)_

"Hanabi-chan, why are you smiling so much?"

"No reason, neechan."

Hinata groaned as she vainly tried to shield her poor eyes from the sharp afternoon sun. They were back on their way home, their guards all around a carriage Hayato-san insisted for them to ride in during the whole trip. It might have slightly offended her that she, a trained kunoichi, had to use a carriage like some helpless noble damsel, but just now she was grateful that it offered her some place to rest her poor weary body and gather her stray thoughts.

Did she drink too much sake? Yes.

Did she wake up much later on futon being woken up by her imouto? Yes.

Did she remember nothing between these two moments? Yes.

And was her body sore all over with strange marks on her neck that weren't going anywhere even after fifteen minutes of hard scrubbing? Damn yes!

"Are you sure that you don't know what happened when you were gone for sake, Hanabi-chan?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

"Absolutely," grinned Hanabi, showing of all of her pearly-white teeth. "I know nothing at all."

"So there was no one in the hot spring except of me and the empty bottle of sake?"

"Yup."

"And you're still smiling so much because…?"

"No reason at all," answered Hanabi, trying simultaneously to not have her face ripped in two by her amazingly split mouth and keeping her mind from overloading on how to use her secret knowledge to the best.

* * *

><p>(1) Hanabi (ハナビ) means "fireworks" in Japanese, hinting on her true personality unseen in mangaanime

(2) Hakuto is a Japanese species of a peach


End file.
